


The turtle couldn't help us

by MrsHyde



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coming of Age, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier comes back from the dead, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHyde/pseuds/MrsHyde
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Richie hubiera muerto cuando los perdedores eran chicos a mano de Henry Bowers?¿Va a regresar como un ser pensante o se trata de un juego de Eso para que los perdedores vuelvan a Derry antes de tiempo?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 18
Kudos: 7





	1. Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Amo con mucha pasión al club de los perdedores y quería aportar mi granito de arena a este fandom. La idea principal fue inspirada en una imagen de la artista Slashpalooza, ¿qué pasaría si Richie vuelve...de la muerte? 
> 
> Si la idea te atrapó, puedes dejar un comentario. No soy la gran editora pero me gusta incluir un poquito de arte en mis fics.

Cap. 1

“He thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts”

1989

¡Lo habían logrado! ¡los perdedores habían logrado vencer al payaso! 

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos sonreía emocionado, no, las expresiones en sus rostros se mantenían desencajadas, en shock, en pánico, parecían pequeños maniquís asemejados a niños; pálido y, sin color. Maniquís con la ropa sucia, el cuerpo golpeado y el cabello apelmazado de mugre y desechos, en lo más profundo de las alcantarillas de Derry. 

¿Deberían de estar felices no es así?, en sus rostros debía de mostrarse alivio pero habían descubierto de la peor manera posible que no eran indestructibles. Que en ocasiones, incluso los siete juntos, no eran suficientemente poderosos, habían despertado una verdad a la que no sabían cómo enfrentar. 

El cuerpo de uno de ellos yacía en el suelo cual marioneta, en una extraña posición; los ojos desorbitados, el rostro mancillado, la boca abierta en un grito que fue arrancado antes de siquiera lograr salir de sus labios. La ropa bañada en rojo. 

El silencio era sepulcral y en esta ocasión Richie Tozier no estaba ahí para romperlo...ni nunca más lo estaría, porque era él y solo él, quien permanecía en el suelo. 

**** 

1994 

Eddie se incorporó de golpe en la cama, no era la primera vez que despertaba con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y un nombre en la punta de la lengua. El sudor bajó por su espalda por debajo de su camisa como si de un esquelético dedo se tratara, rozando su columna, enfriando todo su ser haciéndole temblar. 

Las 3 de la madrugada, eso es lo que decía su pequeño reloj de noche. Una pesadilla, por la mañana no se acordaría de ella, incluso ahora, cada detalle comenzaba a ser borroso, el sueño que tan solo segundos atrás había parecido tan lúcido poco a poco comenzaba a borrarse y desaparecer en su memoria. Cada que intentaba enfocarse más, en recordar lo que lo había trastornado de esa manera el recuerdo se diluía como agua, pero no parecía tratarse de un líquido cristalino en sus dedos, no, era un líquido que olía mal...que apestaba a cloaca.

Se incorporó como pudo y salió de la cama para servirse un vaso de agua, las pesadillas eran cosa de niños, él tenía 17 años, debían de parar. En el pasillo escuchó un sonido suave, un silbido que le hizo tensarse y por un instante, casi como un pensamiento intrusivo, imaginó que del otro lado del pasillo un globo rojo se asomaría desde la cocina, se negó a mirar por unos segundos pero cuando lo hizo, no había nada fuera de lugar. El sonido sin embargo, ese sonido silbante se mantenía. 

Caminó con cuidado tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Su casa estaba en penumbra, largas sombras estaban presentes gracias a las ventanas pero eso era todo. Sus pasos fueron casi tímidos y por un momento pensó en regresar a la cama, su inhalador olvidado en la mesita de noche junto al reloj.

Pero sus pies parecían moverse solos, aquel sonido le hacía sentir un hueco en el estómago, cuando finalmente llegó al final del pasillo tenía la pijama empapada en sudor y ahí en la sala encontró un mastodonte que le hizo quedarse de piedra, un ser que le pareció enorme y grande, incluso repugnante, ¡aquel extraño silbido provenía de esa cosa!, con espanto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su respiración, el silbido se escapaba de sus pulmones cada que ese ser exhalaba. Eddie tuvo un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo y en pánico esa imagen se sobrepuso a su pesadilla, abrió la boca y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. 

—¡Eddie! —Esa cosa tenía voz y se estaba acercando a él y lo quería tocar y estaba tan cerca y ...y…y era su mamá. 

—¡Edward Kaspbrak! dios mío ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! —Sonia tocaba su rostro exasperada, dolorosamente preocupada por él, como si se hubiera vuelto loco— Casi no te reconozco Eddie, me preocupas mucho, ¿te estás tomando todos tus medicamentos? 

Mientras tanto Eddie sólo podía afirmar con la cabeza. Su madre se había quedado dormida en la sala, eso era todo, nada del otro mundo, ningún payaso y música de circo que lo acompañara, aunque el por qué eso se le había metido a la cabeza, bueno no parecía tener mucho sentido. Sonia seguía hablando pero parecía sonido blanco a los oídos del joven.

—¿Derry? 

—Eddie parece que no me estás escuchando, te digo que me alegra mucho que nos mudáramos de Derry, ese lugar era demasiado problemático para tu salud, quizá deba de hablarle al Doctor Finlay para que te recete unas pastillas para el sueño, nunca está de más un chequeo

—Mamá, estoy bien solo fue una pesadilla —Derry...ese lugar sabía que debía sonarle, recordaba lejanamente que había pasado su infancia ahí pero más que eso, no parecía tener ningún recuerdo especial de aquel lugar. 

—No me gusta lo pálido que estás —Sonia continuaba tocando su rostro y por un instante Eddie estuvo tentado a rebelarse, a detener toda esa verborrea, a apartarla de un manotazo un momento de rebeldía que incluso a él mismo lo sorprendió. Pero así como aquella sensación de valor llegó, se esfumó como la llama de un cerillo que no encontró ninguna mecha. Cansado, simplemente inventó una excusa, parecía que era muy bueno en eso últimamente, dejando a su madre en la sala se dirigió al baño a lavarse aquel sudor que se había ya enfriado en su espalda. 

Cerró la puerta tras de él con seguro, no se le fuera ocurrir a Sonia seguirlo al baño solo para ver cómo estaba. Eran las tres de la mañana y era viernes, cualquier adolescente estaría en una fiesta, quizá trasnochando con amigos, pero no Eddie, no, él estaba en casa, espantado tratando de recordar una infancia que ahora le parecía tan lejana. Dejó correr el agua del lavabo por un largo tiempo llenando el pequeño baño de vapor antes de tallarse el rostro con fuerza, se sentía sucio, un olor a podredumbre le llegó a la nariz por un instante mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió y se incorporó se quedó helado y por un instante se sintió un niño de nuevo, en el espejo se podía leer una simple oración “Vuelve a casa, Eds”. 


	2. Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El plan está en marcha para que los perdedores regresen a Derry.

Cap. 2

“You pay for what you get, you own what you pay for... and sooner or later whatever you own comes back home to you.”

Lo primero que hizo en la mañana fue tomar su teléfono y marcar el número de alguien del que hace mucho que había olvidado siquiera su rostro. Sin embargo, ahí estaba el número, tan sencillo y claro, ni siquiera tuvo que buscar mucho, para nada, se encontraba en su libreta de contactos como si en algún momento de despiste lo hubiera puesto ahí como un pensamiento secundario y nada más. 

Con las manos temblorosas, encerrado en su cuarto con temor de que su madre lo pudiera ver o escuchar marcó el número que aparecía en la hoja. La persona del otro lado contestó al segundo timbre. 

—¿Bueno? —La voz masculina y clara inundó el oído de Eddie quien estuvo a punto de tirar el teléfono de la sorpresa, como si hubiera esperado que nadie contestara, que su llamada llegara a buzón. 

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —La voz sonó ligeramente dudosa —Voy a colgar. —Advirtió su receptor al no recibir respuesta. 

—¡Hola! Soy...Soy Eddie —ante el silencio se apresuró a agregar —Eddie Kaspbrak, solíamos ser amigos en...en Derry, Gran Bill —no entendió exactamente porque pero el apodo salió de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces. 

—¿E-Edd-Eddie? —al instante, la otra voz en la línea, tropezó de una forma que le resultó familiar. 

—Sé que no te acuerdas de mi, Dios hasta ayer yo no me acordaba de ti pero ...pero...algo, alguien...me dejó un mensaje en mi espejo del baño Bill, no estoy loco lo juro —¿Acaso estaba hiperventilando?, ¿tal vez?, era una posibilidad, su mano apretó el teléfono con fuerza. 

Mientras tanto Bill Denbrough, del otro lado, a más de 1,000 millas de distancia, permanecía quieto. Era sábado, se había levantado temprano porque de la nada le había surgido una idea para una historia, la premisa era muy sencilla se trataba de un joven protagonista que debía vencer sus medios si deseaba salir airoso, aún debía de trabajar en ello pero estaba seguro que deseaba titularla Los rápidos negros. Había agarrado su bloc y comenzado a escribir las primeras líneas cuando la llamada había llegado. 

Ahí, en su habitación con Eddie al teléfono podía escuchar a sus padres en la planta baja, alistándose para desayunar. Ese mismo día tenía una cita con una chica llamada Audra que había conocido en la escuela, su cabello rojizo, su rostro bañado con pequeñas pecas, era una chica linda y desde que la había visto por primera vez había algo en ella que lo había atraído. Ahora, sabía que esa cita nunca ocurriría porque aquella llamada en un sábado como cualquier otro, había llegado para poner su vida de cabeza.

—Re-respira Eddie

—¡Eso intento! —la voz de Eddie sonaba en pánico, agitada, en un susurro como si se estuviera escondiendo. 

Y en ese instante, contra todo pronóstico Bill tuvo un recuerdo de un pequeño niño con un barquito de papel y un impermeable amarillo. Oh...Georgie...su pecho dolió y algunos memorias lo asaltaron repentinamente. Era como si alguien, sepultado vivo, hubiera gritado desde el suelo. Era la voz de Eddie Kaspbrak. "Me salvaste la vida, Bill. Esos muchachos me vuelven loco. Algunas veces creo que quieren matarme de verdad..."

—Eddie, s-s-sí te recuerdo —Al parecer no solo algunas memorias sino también el tartamudeo había vuelto.

—¡Gracias a Dios! yo, yo no sabía qué hacer, el mensaje Gran Bill, el mensaje me hizo temblar.

—¿Qué decía? —Antes de que le contestara Eddie, Bill estuvo seguro de lo que escucharía.

—Quiere que volvamos a casa. 

—En si-siete días, en siete días nos veremos en Derry, Eddie. Habla con los demás de-déjame a S-Stan a mi —el tono que usó Bill le hizo tomar una bocanada de aire que no sabía que necesitaba, no estaba solo, el Gran Bill estaba con él, todo estaría bien. En ese momento ni siquiera le importó el cómo iba a escapar de Sonia, solo le importaba el hecho de que no estaba loco y que su líder estaba con él.

Bill sabía que hasta ese momento había estado viviendo una vida prestada, una vida sin su hermano, sus ausentes padres ante todo pronóstico, así como él, habían olvidado al pequeño niño que un buen día había salido corriendo en una tormenta con un pequeño barquito para jugar en la calle. 

Cuando colgó el teléfono Bill miró su bloc de notas y encontró que sin darse cuenta había escrito una y otra vez “ _Castiga exhausto el poste tosco y recto e insiste infausto que ha visto los espectros_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que este capítulo es un poco corto pero eso me permitirá estar actualizando constantemente y esa es mi meta. :)


	3. Ben

Cap. 3 

“No good friends, no bad friends; only people you want, need to be with. People who build their houses in your heart.”

Cuando recibió la llamada Ben estaba corriendo en un bosque cerca de su casa. Había comenzado a hacer ejercicio después de un estirón que había tenido a los quince años, no era nada del otro mundo pero le ayudaba a descargar las emociones que en ocasiones le embargaban. Era curioso, nadie lo molestaba en clases, sus maestros siempre estaban felices con él y realmente disfrutaba de ser un estudiante académicamente sobresaliente, sin embargo, había momentos que se sentía fuera de lugar. Como si su posición en cada salón, en cada nuevo año perpetuamente fuera el de “el chico nuevo”, y no es que literalmente lo fuera. Tras mudarse de Derry, algo que recordaba de manera borrosa, sus padres habían comprado una casa en una tranquila ciudad y ahí se habían asentado, ningún otro cambio, nada de mudanza tras mudanza, sin embargo Ben Hanscom nunca había logrado crear lazos que perdurarán después de terminadas las clases. El eterno chico nuevo...ese era él. 

Estuvo a punto de no tomar la llamada, no solía llevar su celular cuando salía a correr, era su tiempo para pensar en cosas sin sentido, para dejar volar su imaginación llenando su cabeza de grandes rascacielos, estructuras de metal y en ocasiones, solo en ocasiones, poesía, ¿hacía quién dirigía los últimos pensamientos? ni él lo sabía, pero le gustaba pensar que en algún lugar del inmenso planeta había una joven _“Tu pelo es fuego de invierno, Rescoldo de enero. Allí arde también mi corazón_ ”

No obstante, ese día, algo, una sensación, quizá una epifanía le hizo llevar el celular. Más tarde se preguntaría qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera olvidado. ¿Eddie le habría marcado insistente? o simplemente habría pasado al siguiente número en su lista de contactos que tenía, alistándolos como pequeños soldaditos de juguete listos para una guerra contra un enorme niño que se había acordado de aquellos pequeños juguetitos en su baúl y los había sacado una vez más para divertirse de manera cruel con ellos. Un juego más antes de deshacerse de ellos y desecharlos. 

Si era honesto consigo mismo, no le cabía duda que Eddie le habría marcado durante todo el día si con eso lograba hablar con él así que realmente el lugar de la llamada no importaba, lo importante era lo que saldría de la boca de su amigo al que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo atrás. 

—¿Bueno?

—¿Me estoy comunicando con Ben?, ¿Ben Hanscom?

En unos segundos más descubriría por qué pero en ese momento Ben quiso colgar el teléfono como si algo en él supiera a qué se debía la llamada. 

—Sí, él habla. ¿Todo está bien? 

Aún no sabía quién le estaba llamando, aún no sabía que esa voz pertenecía a Eddie y a pesar de eso, el tono de Ben sonó dudoso e incluso preocupado.

—No, es em..es Derry, Ben, ¡por favor no cuelgues! soy Eddie, Eddie Ka

—Kaspbrak —lo interrumpió Ben y en vez de sonar sorprendido, Eddie notó que sonaba como si lo hubiera esperado, casi resignado.

El corazón de Ben latía desbocado y estaba seguro que no se debía a los kilómetros que había corrido, no, su corazón latía porque algo dentro de él sabía lo que había en Derry, lo que lo esperaba ahí. Su abdomen comenzó a arder. 

—Ngh —se le escapó un gruñido en el teléfono ante el ardor, su camisa parecía que se estaba pegando a su cuerpo, algo ardía. 

—¡¿Ben, estás bien?!

—¡Sí!,¡No!, no lo sé Eddie —contestó honesto, apretando su camisa con fuerza mientras se doblaba un poco, el ardor parecía subir desde su vientre hasta su pecho. 

—Sé que no te acuerdas de todo, yo tampoco, pero todo comienza a llegar Ben, es extraño pero mi cabeza se está llenando de todas estas memorias y es como si se hubiera abierto una llave de agua, no —Eddie corrigió sus palabras— Mierda, es como si se hubiera roto toda la tubería.

Trató de ignorar el ardor y concentrarse en las palabras de su amigo. 

—Eddie, ¿por qué ahora? 

—No lo sé, yo no, realmente no lo sé, pero le hablé a Bill y hablé con Beverly y ella, parece que tuvo una pesadilla no sonaba muy sorprendida. 

—Bev y el Gran Bill —En su mente el poema le hizo perder el aliento, _“Tu pelo es fuego de invierno, Rescoldo de enero. Allí arde también mi corazón_ ”. 

—En siete días Ben, en siete días tenemos que estar todos en Derry. 

—Perfecto para las vacaciones de verano —Aquello era tan irónico que Ben no sabía si debía reír o llorar, por un instante la voz del otro lado del teléfono quedó en total silencio— ¿sigues ahí Eddie? 

—Sí —escuchó el característico sonido del inhalador de su amigo y por un instante la añoranza lo embargó — hay algo que no le dije a Bev ni a Bill...Ben, no éramos seis...nosotros éramos siete 

No sabía qué decir, el ardor era intenso y por un instante temió no haber escuchado bien. 

—Eddie 

—Nos vemos en siete días Ben —la llamada se cortó. 

Tras mirar su celular unos minutos, se dio cuenta que estaba solo en aquella vereda en el bosque, nadie se daría cuenta si desaparecía, nadie se daría cuenta si algo aparecía tras un árbol, nadie más que él vería aquella mano saludando detrás de un arbusto o esperando que diera la vuelta, no…solo él estaba ahí. 

Y a pesar de no ser más aquel pequeño niño gordo, su respiración se entrecortó y se sintió vulnerable, el silencio que antes había sido placentero en aquel lugar se había vuelto opresor y asfixiante y sin dudarlo salió corriendo de ahí con todas sus fuerzas, no se animó a mirar hacia atrás, no fuera a encontrarse con unos ojos amarillos entre la maleza.

En casa, en la seguridad de su cuarto se sacó la camisa porque seguía ardiendo y ahí bajo la luz de la tarde encontró una herida abierta. 

Ben sintió que la sangre le corría hasta debajo de los calzoncillos.

"Después de H viene E", las palabras de Henry Bowers retumbaron en sus oídos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy emocionada por poder desarrollar esta historia así que muchas gracias a las personitas que se han pasado para leer este fic. Si lo has disfrutado deja un comentario. ¡Gracias!


	4. Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill contacta a Stan. Los perdedores se acercan a algo más grande que ellos.

Cap. 4

“Home is the place where when you go there, you have to finally face the thing in the dark.”

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no pensaba en Stanley Uris? Bill se había marchado de Derry con su familia en el invierno de 1989 y pronto, como si se tratara de un sueño, más bien de una pesadilla, se habían desvanecido todas aquellas caras, su pandilla, ese triste puñado de perdedores.

Claro que había prometido que se mantendrían en contacto, tras lo que habían pasado juntos y sobre todo, lo que habían perdido en aquella última batalla Bill estaba seguro que tenían una conexión, un lazo que los unía para toda la vida. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se había topado antes y los recuerdos se habían borrado de una forma casi colectiva. 

Stanley Uris… el fanático de los pájaros que con su perfecta y arreglada ropa lo había seguido junto con Eddie a las alcantarillas en busca de Georgie. Stan...aquel niño con alma de adulto que veía mucho más que cualquiera. Miró el reloj de la pared. Las manecillas apuntaban acusadoras, marcando las nueve de la noche. Tras la llamada con Eddie, Bill había permanecido en casa todo el día pensando en la manera de hacer aquello, de contactarle. 

Su relación se había estrechado tras la desaparición de Georgie. Antes de conocer a Mike y de comenzar a hablar con Ben, antes de Bev, Stan había estado ahí, con sus datos interesantes, sus comics y su forma de brindar una mano sin que pareciera que lo hiciera a propósito. Directo y al punto pero sobre todo fiel, así era él. 

Cuando Bill se sentía sofocado en casa, cuando parecía que no podía respirar y su tartamudeo empeoraba Stan le ofrecía una mano a modo de invitación para que pasara la noche en su casa. Donald Uris y Andrea Bertoly nunca parecieron cuestionar la cantidad de veces que el chico Denbrough se quedaba a cenar e incluso dormir en su hogar y Bill hasta el día de hoy estaba agradecido por ello. 

Fue un impulso, aún estaba comprendiendo la situación con Eddie cuando sus labios se habían movido y le había dicho que le dejara a Stan a él. Algo, una emoción, una sensación en el estómago le dejó claro que él tenía que darle la noticia, nadie más que él. 

Sin embargo no sabía qué decir. Stanley...siempre había visto más...mucho más que todos...por un instante pensó en dejarlo fuera de aquello, en simplemente omitir la llamada, en dejar la ficha azul que correspondía a Stan fuera de aquella partida; porque habían cosas oscuras que se comenzaban a asomar en sus recuerdos, cosas extrañas y putrefactas que despedían un aroma que ahora, incluso en su habitación, le hacían escocer la nariz y sobre todo debajo de aquel nauseabundo olor...los dejos de palomitas de maíz, de algodón de azúcar... de animales de circo, de una feria, se hacían presentes. 

Bill abrió los ojos de golpe. Perdido en lo que su mente estaba percibiendo no se había dado cuenta de cuando los había cerrado, al recuperar conciencia de sus propias acciones su teléfono ya estaba en su mano y una voz acababa de contestar del otro lado.

—¿Diga? Si hablas de parte del banco quiero aclarar que ya tengo una tarjeta con ustedes, sí estoy feliz con el servicio, no, no necesito otra y me parece que ...

La cotidianidad de las palabras le hicieron apretar el dispositivo contra su oído. Quiso darle la razón a Stan, quiso decirle que hablaba de parte del banco, que se había equivocado de número, desearle las buenas noches y olvidarle nuevamente. Pero el aroma de circo aún permanecía en el aire. 

—Ho-Hola —Su voz interrumpió la de Stan. Hubo un largo silencio, un reencuentro.

—No eres del banco. 

—N-no lo soy. 

—Bill. 

—Stan —Una confirmación. 

—No —La voz que escuchó Bill sonó vacilante. 

—Lo-Lo siento, S-Stan, creemos que ha vuelto. 

—¿Creemos? 

—Eddie, Eddie me ma-marcó. 

—Bill no puedo hacer esto. No de nuevo. 

—Te necesitam-mos. En sie-siete días nos vamos a re-reunir en De-Derry. 

Por un instante Bill no pudo escuchar nada, nisiquiera la respiración del otro lado y un sudor helado bajó por su nuca. Una premonición. La línea se cortó. 

Al otro lado de la línea Stanley guardó su teléfono en su pantalón, mientras lo escuchaba vibrar y vibrar. Terminó de recoger los platos de la cena, sus padres veían la televisión en la sala de estar, a las diez de la noche se sentó con ellos y se mantuvo en silencio pero ninguno de ellos notó nada diferente en él. A las once y media les dio las buenas noches y entró a su habitación. Llevó a cabo toda su rutina de noche. Se desvistió, preparó la bañera, dejó que el agua fluyera y a las doce con un minuto entró en ella, su celular a la mano. 

Era un baño pulcro, la cortina era de un azul suave, las paredes eran blancas y todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar. Cerca de él estaba su shampoo, el jabón de cuerpo y su navaja de afeitar. 

Para alguien como él, alguien que disfrutaba de la razón, del control, de las leyes y del orden. Parecía una ofensa personal lo que había salido de los labios del Gran Bill. "Creemos que ha vuelto", la sola idea le dejó un extraño sabor en la boca. 

La navaja adquirió un brillo, miró sus dedos en el agua, arrugados por todo el tiempo que había permanecido ahí y recordó a un chico con enormes lentes que nunca envejecería. 

A las doce y media Stan marcó el número de Bill el Tartaja. 

—¡Po-por Di-Dios! ¡Sta-Stan! Me-Me te-tenías pre-preocupado —las palabras salieron con dificultad. 

—¿Qué?, ¿yo preocupé al Gran Bill?, ¿Creías que iba a hacer algo?

El silencio de Bill fue respuesta suficiente para ambos. 

—No n-o, n-o hagas eso de nu-nuevo —a pesar de la reprimenda el alivio era claro en la voz. 

—Lo siento Bill, yo —tomó aire— tengo miedo —Stan Uris se quebró en el teléfono. Su cabello húmedo goteo recorriendo su cuerpo perdiéndose en el agua de la bañera— A veces tengo pesadillas —la voz sonaba temblorosa y baja, como si fuera un secreto— tengo pesadillas de algo que debería haber terminado y que no terminó. Cuando despierto de esos sueños, pienso que toda mi vida no ha sido sino el ojo de una tormenta que no comprendo, pero entonces... se desvanece. Solo que esta vez Bill, no creo que se vaya a desvanecer. 

—Stan, sal de la bañera...por favor sal de la ba-bañera. 

Ninguno de los dos cuestionó cómo era que Bill sabía dónde se encontraba en esos momentos Stan. 

—La tortuga no pudo ayudarnos —Sonó por un instante como aquel pequeño niño lleno de inseguridades que se estaba preparando para su bar mitzvah. 

—No pode-podemos hacer e-esto sin ti. Yo, te-te necesito.

En ese momento ambos tuvieron exactamente el mismo recuerdo. Una noche después de escapar de Henry Bowers, los dos se encontraban leyendo historietas en la habitación de Stan cuando Bill le había mirado y había confiado en él un temor que permanecería entre ambos “Stan, ¿crees que soy suficiente?, a veces sin Georgie siento que no lo soy” la respuesta que Stan le había dado después de unos minutos de pensarlo fue la siguiente “Eres nuestro líder Bill, no tienes porqué preocuparte, yo te recordaré que lo eres” 

A las doce cuarenta y cinco, Stan Uris salió de la bañera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te agrada la historia deja un comentario, siempre es lindo leerlos. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo!


	5. Bev

Cap. 5

“I think that, even if we forget each other, we'll remember in our dreams.”

En la madrugada del viernes, mientras Eddie encontraba aquel mensaje que cambiaría el rumbo para los perdedores en su espejo. Una joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego se encontraba en una fiesta en un dormitorio universitario. 

—¡Beverly ven acá! —La voz de Tom se hizo escuchar por encima de la música. 

Cerca de la mesa que fungía como barra libre, una adolescente con un vestido negro y botas se giró ante el familiar llamado. Su rostro afilado, espolvoreado con pecas atrapaba la mirada de los jóvenes, sin embargo sus ojos verdes parecían ignorar cualquier atención buscando la dirección de la voz. 

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo tenso que estaban sus hombros y de la postura rígida que había adquirido su propio cuerpo, se encaminó con dos cervezas a la sala. 

—Aquí tienes Tom 

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, ¿estabas platicando con alguien? —la pregunta, por muy inocente que pareciera no lo era y Bev sabía que era una trampa. 

—Para nada, no encontraba la marca que te gusta —la sonrisa satisfecha de Tom le hizo sentirse mejor, como si hubiera ganado su aprobación, como si finalmente hubiera hecho algo bien. 

—Tonterías, cualquier cerveza está bien. Me alegra que estés aquí, que conozcas a mis amigos, pronto entrarás en la universidad y sé lo difícil que puede ser sobre todo para ti, adaptarte a las exigencias académicas. 

Eso era una mentira. Una alarma en la cabeza de Bev sonó ante las palabras de Tom, quien la había tomado de la cintura mientras que con la otra mano daba un largo trago a su cerveza. La alarma decía claramente peligro, pero la pelirroja, lamentáblemente, pareció no escucharla. 

A Tom no le gustaba verla platicar con sus amigos, tampoco le gustaba que hablara con sus conocidos incluso si eran mujeres, las llamaba putas y le solía decir que eran unas perras que solo estaban ahí porque necesitaban de él. 

Así que Bev sólo atinó a sonreír cuando el agarre se hizo más firme. 

Se habían conocido cuando ella se había movido con su tía a Chicago. Como cualquier adolescente Beverly había comenzado a salir de fiesta y en una de esas salidas lo había visto y él, la había ido atrapando en su telaraña. Poco a poco, suave, casi como si ella lo hubiera estado esperando, como si lo hubiera pedido, o por lo menos eso le decía Tom cuando se peleaban y ella terminaba con algún golpe. 

La primera vez que la había tomado de su cabello y tirado de él “Tienes que respetarme Bev”

La primera vez que le había soltado una cachetada “Bev, ¿por qué me haces hacer esto?”

La primera vez que la había llamado zorra “Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti” 

Y Bev, con su hermoso cabello rojo, joven y con sueños, se había sentido una niña otra vez. Era doloroso lo fácil que habían caído en una rutina en donde ella siempre salía perdiendo.

Su vida iba bien, su tía realmente se preocupaba por ella, sus calificaciones si bien no eran las mejores eran buenas y había encontrado una extraña pasión por la moda, entonces en casa...en su cuarto...a solas en la noche, a veces se preguntaba qué había pasado, ¿por qué estaba atrapada en aquella relación? no obstante la respuesta nunca llegaba. 

Una nalgada la hizo sobresaltar, Tom posó su mano ahí, sobando frente a sus amigos. En ocasiones solía hacer ese tipo de cosas como si la estuviera marcando, a veces aún horas después Beverly podía jurar que sentía su mano ahí, ensuciándola, declarando que “la pequeña Bev era suya”. Por ahora parecía que había soltado un chiste y ella se lo había perdido porque todos reían junto con él. 

Una cerveza, dos cervezas, tres cervezas, cinco, seis,siete…

“Tu tía está fuera, quédate conmigo Bev, estoy muy borracho para manejar, es peligroso”, “no digas tonterías Bev”, “me vas a hacer enojar”, “no seas una zorra” con ese tipo de palabras Tom la había convencido para pasar la noche con él en su departamento.

Tic Tac...el sonido constante de una gota en el baño la hizo salir de la cama en penumbra. Descalza con cuidado de no despertar a Tom se movió en puntas por la habitación, afuera llovía y los relámpagos en ocasiones alumbraban la habitación, brindando a su acompañante en la cama una luz espectral, incluso en sueños Tom parecía impenetrable. Cerró la puerta tras ella con cuidado y se encontró con el pasillo que se extendía tanto a su derecha como a su izquierda. 

Tic Tac...el goteo continuaba, avanzó a oscuras hacia la derecha, caminando con la mano en la pared buscando el interruptor de la luz. El baño no quedaba muy lejos, a unos pocos metros. La lluvia cada vez sonaba más fuerte a la distancia, parecía que afuera se estuviera formando una tormenta. Sintió frío, la única prenda que llevaba era una playera de Tom que apenas la cubría. 

Tic Tac... sus pasos apenas hacían sonido mientras avanzaba, ya debería de haberse topado con el interruptor, su mente le aseguró. Sin embargo, la oscuridad permanecía infinita. Cerró los ojos con fuerza siempre en movimiento...siempre caminando, pero cuando los abrió parecía que nada había cambiado. 

Tic Tac…ya debería haber llegado al baño. Tic Tac...la respiración se le cortó…Tic Tac...debajo de la lluvia, debajo ...más abajo de eso...Tic Tac y después...algo que siseaba, algo que siseaba detrás de ella. Sus dedos presionaron la pared Tic Tac...la oscuridad la estaba engullendo, se la estaba comiendo Tic Tac...no podía parar, sabía que si paraba lo que sea que estaba detrás la alcanzaría, oh sí, la alcanzaría y jugaría con ella porque era joven, porque era pequeña, porque no sabía lo que hacía, porque había olvidado… 

Tic Tac...la oscuridad estaba esperando que corriera, quería que lo hiciera mientras el pasillo se extendía como una larga y viscosa boca en la que estaba caminando, casi podía sentir el aliento fétido, el aliento de miles de niños y niñas que habían corrido y que habían sido devorados. 

La mano, no podía despegar la mano de la pared, sabía que era lo que la mantenía conectada, era su salvación...sus dedos tocaron algo, ¡Dios mío!, sus dedos rozaron algo en ella, ya no era dura ni fría, era cálida, pulsaba contra sus dedos, la pared estaba palpitando como si..¡como si estuviera viva! un relámpago, sus dedos estaban tocando piel humana la pared estaba hecha de piel, y había ojos, bocas abiertas gritando, cuencas vacías, labios estirados y gritó, gritó tan fuerte como pudo. 

—¡Maldición Beverly! ¡¿estás loca?! —Su mejilla ardía y Tom se encontraba parado frente a ella. 

—¿Tom? —la mirada que recibió por parte de su novia al susodicho no le gustó para nada. 

Y lo que siguió durante toda la mañana del sábado solamente sirvió para disgustarle aún más. Beverly parecía adormilada, nada que hiciera obtenía respuesta por parte de ella. Había una especie de nube en sus ojos que parecía alejarla de él aunque físicamente estuviera al alcance de sus manos. 

Fue en la tarde mientras ambos estaban en la sala que aquella imitación de Beverly pareció reaccionar ante una llamada. 

—Diga, sí soy yo, Beverly. ¿Eddie? —la escuchó decir al teléfono. 

—Ya veo, hablaste con Bill primero —sus puños se apretaron, Tom no lograba escuchar lo que decía la otra voz al otro lado del teléfono pero en algún momento, antes de siquiera comenzar su relación Beverly había mencionado a un Bill casi de pasada, como algo sin importancia, pero la forma en la que los ojos le habían brillado por un breve instante le hicieron saber que era importante. 

—Eddie tuve un sueño, fue muy real...no estoy segura si..no, no, yo entiendo. Lo prometimos, hace tanto tiempo. ¿Él está bien?, ¿Bill? —¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar por aquel tipejo cuando él estaba ahí?, ¿cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo todo el día?

—Estaré ahí, lo prometo. Los veré ahí. Sí, no lo dudes —Tendría que recordarle quién mandaba, era su deber, no tenía descaro, hablando con otros hombres frente suyo, prometiendo cosas...era una niña malcriada. 

—Eddie, cuídate mucho. 

Beverly colgó y Tom la encaró, era grande, estaba un poco pasado de peso pero era fuerte y ambos lo sabían. 

—¿Qué estabas hablando por teléfono? 

—No es nada Tom. 

—¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! 

—Tengo que irme, mi tía me está esperando, tengo que preparar algunas cosas y ...—un golpe seco, una cachetada para callarla, para mostrarle que ella no decidía, que era él quien que tomaba las decisiones. 

—Cállate, de aquí no te vas sin antes explicarme qué está pasando —Los ojos de Beverly relampaguearon como nunca lo habían hecho. La vio alta, la vio grande con una madurez que lo espantó, estaba viva, tan viva como nunca lo había estado con él y eso le hizo arder la sangre.

La tomó del cabello, de aquellas hebras de fuego y jaló para acercarla, rostro contra rostro.

—¡Dímelo! —ordenó, fuerte a gritos, tirando, apretando a esa perra que se atrevía a mirarlo como poca cosa, que parecía retarle. Un escupitajo fue lo que recibió en la cara y un pisotón que le hizo soltarla por lo inesperado de la acción. La escuchó alejarse mientras soltaba maldiciones persiguiéndola por el departamento, le mostraría, claro que le mostraría una vez que la agarrara. 

—¡Aléjate Tom! —Le estaba amenazando, descalza con su camisa, casi desnuda, se atrevía a amenazarlo. Antes de que se pudiera alejar hacia la puerta la alcanzó a tomar del brazo con fuerza, marcando su mano, no se escaparía. 

—¿Aún eres mi niña? —La muy zorra había conseguido agarrar un florero. 

—¡No! 

El recipiente se estrelló contra la cabeza de Tom con fuerza rompiéndose al instante y por una vez desde hace muchos años Beverly se sintió genuinamente libre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que el capítulo haya sido entretenido. Si te agradó deja un comentario, ¡siempre es lindo leerlos!


	6. Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El último de nuestros perdedores está aquí...¿qué les deparará Derry?

Cap. 6

“Swear to me, swear to me that if it isn't dead you'll all come back.”

  
  


Mike se encontraba en la biblioteca, como era su costumbre y deber, un adolescente de dieciocho años pasando su día entre estantes llenos de libros.

En breve iba a cerrar, eran las 6 de la tarde y solamente estaba él y otro muchacho en la sala principal. Entendía perfectamente que usualmente las personas preferían salir, encontrarse con amigos, ir a beber o simplemente convivir con otros y si bien Mike disfrutaba de la compañía de sus conocidos, había algo reconfortante en aquel espacio con luz tenue y anaqueles de caoba. 

Se paró de su escritorio cerrando el libro que tenía en las manos. La Historia de Derry, las hojas familiares a su tacto, un texto que prácticamente se sabía de principio a fin. Sus dedos rozaron el lomo, con cuidado, casi de manera reverencial. Era una tontería pero seguía leyendo ese libro como si pudiera encontrar en él respuestas para lo que había pasado años atrás, para los sucesos que habían transcurrido en ese lugar cuando aún era un niño. Sin embargo, las páginas recelosas parecían guardar sus secretos sin importar cuantas veces él las visitara. 

Porque Mike, era el único que no había olvidado ningún detalle, nada, todo estaba ahí en su memoria, fresco sin tener siquiera que intentarlo podía incluso recordar el aroma a desagüe, el fango que se había metido debajo de sus uñas en aquel último viaje a las cloacas, incluso podía describir si le era imprescindible, la ropa que cada uno de ellos había llevado ese día. Todos esos detalles con una facilidad que habría preocupado a cualquiera si hubiera tenido con quien compartir la experiencia. 

Al principio no lo había comprendido. ¿Por qué él?, ¿por qué él recordaba todo cuando los demás parecían haberlo dejado todo atrás? Cuando cada uno de ellos se había mudado habían intercambiado mensajes entre todos, pero poco a poco los mensajes se habían vuelto esporádicos, entendía que hubieran tabúes de los que no quisieran hablar, era normal que no quisieran tocar el tema de un pequeño niño con un barquito de papel o incluso el de cierto chico que tenía la boca más rápida del estado y que de un momento a otro había sido silenciado, claro que lo comprendía pues para él también era doloroso pero se trataba de otra cosa y de eso se dio cuenta el día que falleció su abuelo. 

Desconsolado, sintiéndose tan solo, sin nadie realmente cercano con quien hablar, había tomado su teléfono con mano temblorosa y había marcado a Bill...lo que siguió lo dejó completamente mudo cuando detrás de la línea, la otra voz había respondido con un “¿Mike?”, enseguida había colgado espantado, intentó entonces con Ben “Lo siento no conozco a ningún Mike”, con Eddie “¿Cómo?, creo que te equivocaste de número”, con Beverly “¿Mike?, disculpa no me suena”, con Stan “Número equivocado”.

No solamente habían olvidado Derry, lo habían olvidado a él. Oh cómo había llorado, había llorado por la pérdida de su abuelo pero también había llorado por que algo, algo que no comprendía aún, le había arrancado de sus manos a sus amigos. Un total huérfano en aquel extraño y oscuro pueblo al que a veces en la noche, en total silencio, podía escuchar respirar como un gigante dormido. 

Todos habían logrado continuar menos él, como si sólo para Mike Hanlon la vida se hubiera detenido. 

Los pasos de Mike, usualmente suaves, resonaron en el recinto. El muchacho, de espaldas a él permaneció leyendo. Mike no le había prestado atención antes, nisiquiera se acordaba de haberle visto llegar, ahora que solo estaban ellos dos algo en aquella persona se le hacía curioso pero su cerebro no podía encontrar el motivo. Joven, ¡eso era! el ávido lector parecía ser alguien no más grande que él. Eso era lo que encontraba raro, después de todo eran los adultos y las personas mayores las que solían frecuentar la biblioteca con regularidad. 

Era momento de dar por terminado el día, pero aquel muchacho mantenía la cabeza agachada en lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo y Mike por muy extraña que fuera la situación no deseaba interrumpir, como si hubiera algo en él que le impidiera acercarse más. 

—Hey amigo, ya son pasadas las seis, tengo que cerrar —su voz, usualmente amistosa, había adquirido un tono ligeramente autoritario sin darse cuenta. 

El muchacho ligeramente encorvado no pareció escucharle. Mike apretó el libro de la Historia de Derry contra si mismo. 

—Mira, ya es noche y si quieres seguir leyendo puedes volver el lunes —esta vez su voz adquirió un poco más de fuerza, estuvo a punto de agregar algo más cuando el silencio se estiró, brindando un ambiente de incomodidad a la sala, a aquel lugar que tan solo unos minutos atrás había sido tan reconfortante para él. 

Iba a insistir pero algo lo detuvo, tal vez era porque de repente tenía toda la atención en el chico que aún se mantenía de espaldas a él pero pudo ver como una mano pálida perteneciente al joven se posó en la mesa y acarició su superficie de madera con la misma reverencia que el mismo Mike había tocado el libro que ahora se encontraba presionado contra su pecho.

De repente el aire se volvió sofocante. Los dedos pálidos tamborilearon una, dos, tres veces y después se detuvieron. Le había escuchado, aquel joven sabía que Mike estaba detrás de él, aquella había sido una clara señal, sin embargo no se daba la vuelta. 

—No quiero ser grosero. Voy a terminar de recoger algunos libros pero después de eso tienes que retirarte amigo. —Los dedos permanecieron presionados a la mesa pero esta vez no se movieron. Mike tomó aire, algo se sentía pesado en aquel lugar, agarró algunos libros que encontró cerca de él y avanzó de frente dejando al joven detrás, iría a archivos, guardaría ahí algunas cosas y después regresaría esperando que el muchacho se hubiera ido. 

En la puerta hacia la otra área de la biblioteca se dio cuenta que si en ese momento volteaba podría ver el rostro del extraño, sus dedos apretaron los libros que llevaba, solo tenía que voltear pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera, no era necesario tanto movimiento, era cuestión de girar la cabeza y podría verle, sus pies sin embargo permanecían pegados al piso. Su cuello estaba tenso, el silencio era sepulcral. Una mirada, nada más una mirada. 

Y entonces se dio cuenta, su cerebro finalmente alcanzó a conectar los pequeños detalles. En ningún momento había escuchado el pasar de las hojas de un libro que no fuera el suyo. Aquel extraño no había dado la vuelta a ninguna página, aquel extraño no estaba leyendo nada. Mike no lo había notado antes porque había permanecido totalmente quieto durante todo el tiempo que había estado ahí, perfectamente estático, lo único que había movido habían sido sus dedos contra la mesa y sus uñas estaban negras pero no era pintura, lo que había en ellas era fango. 

Y en ese preciso momento escuchó una vez más el tamborilear de los dedos sobre la madera, sin respirar, sin poder moverse, sin poder salir de ahí, sintió aquella presencia justo detrás de él, los papeles se habían invertido y ahora él era el observado, no podía, algo le gritaba que no lo hiciera, lo sentía tan cerca, miró por el rabillo del ojo. 

Nada, no había nada. 

Tomó un respiro, se giró hacia la sala principal y claro, tan claro como los sucesos del pasado, escuchó contra su oído. 

—Beep Beep Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estoy muy emocionada por lo que se viene y muy feliz de poder avanzar con la historia de esta manera!. Espero que te haya entretenido el capítulo. Si te gustó recuerda dejar un comentario.


	7. Derry

Cap. 7

“Everything's a lot tougher when it's for real. That's when you choke. When it's for real.”

Cuando finalmente Eddie hizo la última llamada, Mike parecía saber cuál era el motivo antes de que el joven con inhalador a la mano pudiera siquiera emitir palabra. 

—Lo recuerdo todo.

—¿Eh?, ¿estás seguro que-

—Todo. 

—¿Pero cómo es eso posible?, hasta hace poco yo...bueno Mike parecía que mi mente había borrado todo. —la voz de Eddie sonaba cansada, agotado de aquellos lapsos de recuerdos que llegaban de manera intrusiva a su mente. 

—Es Derry, alejarte de Derry hizo que olvidaras así como olvidó el Gran Bill, Ben, Stan y Beverly, así como hubiera olvidado yo si me hubiera mudado. Lo que no entiendo es por qué ahora Eddie, aún falta tiempo, aún no es el momento para que...—hubo una pequeña pausa— para que vuelva. 

—Dios, Mike, no sé qué pasó, algo...alguien me hizo recordar, había un mensaje en mi baño y siento que lo escribió —su voz se ahogó— siento que..que lo escribió alguien que todos conocíamos

—Beep Beep 

—¿Qu..Qué dijiste Mike? —del otro lado, la voz de Eddie tembló. 

—Alguien susurró a mi oído esas palabras hace poco Eddie y creo que ambos sabemos...quién era ese alguien. 

—N-No digas su nombre, no hasta que todos estemos juntos Mike..por favor —la súplica en la voz de Eddie le hicieron dejar el tema por el momento. 

Después de eso ambos chicos se pusieron de acuerdo en donde se reunirían y el estatus de cada uno de los perdedores hasta ese momento. 

—Eddie, ¿cómo vas a llegar hasta aquí? digo tu mamá, ella era bueno... — parecía no saber cómo continuar sin decir lo que realmente Sonia era.

—¿Extrema?, ¿un poco loca?, ¿realmente inoportuna y molesta de tener la oportunidad?, ¿totalmente exagerada? 

— Un poco asfixiante —completó Mike con dificultad, casi avergonzado. 

—No lo sé aún —la voz de Eddie adquirió un tono de frustración— pero tengo que estar ahí, una vez le fallé Mike y no puedo volver a fallarle. 

Y ambos sabían a quién se refería Eddie. 

****

Antes de la reunión. 

Eddie no se sentía orgulloso de lo que iba a hacer, si en ese momento alguien le hubiera aconsejado quizá lo hubiera pensado dos veces, pero afortunadamente en casa solo estaba Sonia y él. 

Toda la semana había estado ideando un plan para poder escapar de la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre. Idea tras idea cada vez más desesperada que la anterior. “No puedes decirle que vas a ir a un retiro espiritual Eddie, ¡va a querer ir contigo!”, “No, no va a funcionar decirle la verdad, ¡Hey mamá! adivina que…¿te acuerdas de mis amigos de Derry?, ¿esos que odiabas?, pues hay un pa...payaso y está jugando con nosotros, ¡de nuevo! sí te prometo que no estoy loco, para nada, pero quizá estoy teniendo alucinaciones” claro eso iría perfecto. 

Comenzar a hablarse a sí mismo en tercera persona, bueno Eddie no era ningún experto en la materia pero estaba seguro que eso no le daría puntos de cordura en estos momentos.

Así que tras tachar la mitad de sus ideas escritas en una libreta escondida debajo del colchón de su cama había escogido la que consideraba él como la más viable. Drogaría a su madre. Sí, él, el hijo modelo, iba a drogar a su mamá con una fuerte cantidad de somníferos. Era inteligente, había hecho su investigación y tras uno de sus tantos viajes a la farmacia había conseguido con manos temblorosas robar un pequeño bote con las pastillas escogidas. 

Su mamá se despertaría de su siesta y Eddie estaría muy lejos para escucharla gritar su nombre. Después de todo, después de arreglar lo que fuera que estaba pasando en Derry, volvería y aceptaría todos los regaños y el llanto de su madre, sería una vez más el hijo perfecto que Sonia había criado y todo retornaría a la normalidad. Nada de qué preocuparse. Disfrutaría de su “perfecta” vida aunque eso significara ser asfixiado por el amor de aquella mujer. 

Sin embargo, una vez en la cocina machacando las pastillas para hacerlas polvo, aquella resolución parecía debilitarse píldora tras píldora, no, no era que estuviera dudando en volver a Derry, ese era un mal necesario, más bien, lo que lo atemorizaba era que estaba dudando de su madre, estaba dudando de su necesidad por tenerle cerca todo el tiempo, estaba dudando de todos los chequeos médicos, de su codependencia, estaba dudando de su amor y si todo eso era cierto entonces quizá para Eddie...Derry era algo que necesitaba de una manera retorcida, como cuando uno tiene una herida llena de pus y es necesario abrirla para que salga todo ese fluido amarillento y sucio que nada más infecta a uno.

Derry...escondió el polvo en un chocolate caliente y rezó porque su madre no se diera cuenta del sabor. 

Una hora y media después Sonia yacía tumbada en el sillón completamente dormida y Eddie tenía todo lo que necesitaba ordenado en una mochila al hombro y ...en una riñonera que hace muchos años no veía pero que había encontrado en su closet, escondida, como si se hubiera esperado hasta el último momento para hacer su aparición. Pensó en dejar atrás el inhalador pero un temor arraigado desde lo más dentro de su ser le hizo guardarlo una vez más en su mochila junto con otros medicamentos. 

Estaba listo para partir, su mano se posó en el pomo de la puerta y una voz que conocía porque la escuchaba todos los días llegó a sus oídos. 

—Eddie, ¿cariño a donde vás?

Maldijo para sí mismo, Sonia había despertado, aún no comprendía como, un mal cálculo quizá. 

—Eddie, ven aquí 

Sin embargo cuando volteó a verla su madre se mantenía tumbada en el sillón como la había dejado, con los ojos cerrados, dormida. 

—Ven con mami Eddie 

No, la voz provenía del otro lado del pasillo y salió corriendo de la casa azotando la puerta detrás de él escuchando una risa que estaba seguro que provenía de su cuarto, de un rincón oscuro, lleno de telarañas, de un espacio entre realidades, aún ahí a miles de millas Derry lo había encontrado. 

El viaje de regreso fue casi como un sueño, bajo una niebla de recuerdos, el pasado y el presente entre mezclándose en una amalgama de fantasía tenebrosa. 

**** 

Bienvenido a Derry

El letrero, recién pintado le indicó que había llegado a su destino. 

A Eddie le hubiera gustado poder decir que el lugar había cambiado desde que se había mudado, que nada era familiar, que todo era diferente, pero lamentablemente no fue así, la farmacia se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, el arcade estaba tal cual como lo había visto de niño, incluso la heladería permanecía intacta. 

Era como si el pueblo se hubiera detenido en el tiempo aguardando, ¿qué estaba esperando Derry? Eddie no lo sabía pero estaba seguro que en aquella visita lo averiguaría lo quisiera o no. 

Bajó del camión con su riñonera y su mochila y se encaminó al lugar acordado para aquella reunión. Solamente esperaba que todos hubieran podido llegar sin ningún problema. 

¿Los reconocería?, ¿habrían cambiado tanto desde la última vez que los vio? Lo dudaba, después de todo apesar de ser un poco más alto y vestirse mejor, él sentía que seguía siendo aquel mismo joven que odiaba la mugre y prefería las cosas limpias con un irrevocable medio a las enfermedades. 

Se acomodó la camisa polo, en el reflejo de una tienda se arregló el cabello y se paró derecho “Tu puedes hacer esto Eddie” se repitió a sí mismo como un pequeño mantra. 

Se le fue el aliento cuando vio al grupo a la distancia cerca de las puertas principales de la biblioteca. Eran ellos, ahí estaban Stanley Uris con su narizota de chico judío; Bill Denbrough, que no podía decir otra cosa que "Haiio, Silver!" sin tartamudear; Beverly Marsh, con sus moretones y sus cigarrillos ocultos en las mangas de la blusa; Ben Hanscom, moviendo las manos animadamente claramente emocionado y Mike Hanlon con un libro bajo el brazo y una sonrisa en los labios. 

Fue ahí, en ese lugar que era su hogar en donde se reinició el juego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo añadí un pequeño arte que hice como un lindo bonus, espero que haya sido apreciado jajaja la verdad estaba muy emocionada de poder incluirlo. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Si te agradó el capítulo recuerda dejar un comentario.


	8. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felices Fiestas! He vuelto con una actualización, por fin estoy de vacaciones y antes de terminar el año quería subir un nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que estás fiestas las estén pasando muy bonito!

Cap. 8

“Seven, Richie thought. That's the magic number. There has to be seven of us. That's the way it's supposed to be.”

  
  


Eddie perdió el aliento al ver aquellas figuras tan cerca de él, aquellos niños vueltos ahora adolescentes. Se encontró ante una extraña dicotomía de cambios, el pasado y el presente frente a él. Sus manos temblaron un poco a su costado y por un momento se sintió como un extraño ante aquella imagen hasta que Bill...siempre Bill...pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro y un simple y sencillo ademán de mano lo llamó. 

—¡Ed-Eddie! 

Sus piernas se movieron sin darse cuenta, sus labios imitando la misma sonrisa de Bill. 

—¡Hey! —La palmada que le dio Stanley le hizo reír. 

—¿Me perdí las introducciones? —bromeó posando la mirada en cada uno de ellos. 

—Para nada, solamente estábamos apreciando a Ben —aclaró Beverly con una pequeña risita que por un instante le hizo parecer a Eddie que el tiempo no había pasado. El sonrojo de Ben...bueno ese hablaba por sí mismo y le hizo saber a Eddie que quizá habían emociones que el tiempo no había logrado borrar. 

—¡Vaya Ben! ¡Es cierto, mira esos brazos!

—No tú también Eddie...por favor —lo último fue dicho casi en súplica, como si Ben estuviera apenado, nada acostumbrado a recibir elogios de su figura. 

—No hay por qué avergonzarse Ben, realmente te ves bien y saludable —apaciguó Stan tan diplomático como siempre. 

—Si bueno, un poco de dieta y ejercicio puede cambiar a cualquiera —musitó en tono bajo el susodicho. 

—S-Sí bueno, no cu-cualqui, no cualquiera ti-tiene cuadritos de-debajo de esa ca-camisa 

—¡Bill! 

Los cinco perdedores echaron a reír mientras el sonrojo de Ben crecía y crecía. Tras calmar las risas y saludarse como era debido finalmente se encaminaron a la puerta de la biblioteca. 

—Vaya Mike, ¿por qué tienes las llaves de este lugar? —preguntó Stan genuinamente curioso.

—¿Las tomaste sin permiso para nosotros? No creo recordar que fueras tan rebelde —Bev completó con una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Para nada, yo —el moreno se llevó una mano a la nuca— yo trabajo aquí y vivo en el segundo piso —La puerta rechinó con suavidad tras abrirse. 

—¿Y la granja? —preguntó casi de paso Ben con su atención en las filas y filas de libros en el fondo, probablemente recordando todas esas tardes que había pasado en aquel mismo lugar antes de conocer a los chicos con los que ahora se encontraba. 

“Hace mucho hubo un pequeño niñito al que solía leerle historietas de superhéroes” pensó Bill, sus dedos rozando el estante más cercano. 

Cómo volvía... cómo volvía todo…

Así como Bill, los demás se encontraban en un pequeño viaje de recuerdos en aquel lugar “Aquí me escondía cuando no quería ir a casa”, “Me pregunto si aquel libro de aves sigue en el estante en el que lo dejé”, “De este lugar estuvieron apunto de echarme por culpa de la escandalosa risa de...” las palabras de Mike rebotaron tristes por las paredes regresando a los perdedores al presente. 

—Después de que mi abuelo falleció, traté de llevar la granja pero era tan solo un niño que no sabía lo que hacía, las granjas son mucho trabajo ¿lo sabían? no solo se trata de cuidar a los animales, también se les tiene que alimentar y se tiene que cosechar la tierra y —la voz de Mike sonaba cada vez más y más distante— y bueno...después de eso no quedó más que vender, conseguir un trabajo y lo demás es historia —Eddie notó como el chico que se había quedado en Derry todo este tiempo se encogía de hombros tratando de minimizar lo que había vivido. No le quedó claro si lo hacía por ellos, como si se culpara por todo lo que había vivido, como si creyera que era su deber ser el fuerte y responsable Mike incluso en aquel momento. 

Eddie no sabía qué decir, ¿cómo disculparse por no haber estado ahí cuando su amigo más lo necesitaba? 

Fue la chica de cabello rojizo la que se movió primero de manera natural posando sus brazos alrededor de su amigo en un abrazo. —Oh Mike no teníamos idea. 

El que la siguió fue Ben con una disculpa rodeando a Mike y a Bev. Eddie fue el siguiente, disculpándose por no recordar, por haberle fallado a su amigo y fue el único que vio de reojo como el Gran Bill, tomaba la muñeca de Stan con suavidad atrayéndolo al abrazo grupal como piezas de un rompecabezas que por fin estaba siendo armado, sin embargo aún había una pieza que faltaba, una pieza por la que todos estaban ahí. Por un momento Eddie podría jurar que sintió una mano en su cuello, una fría pero familiar mano que se posaba sobre él en aquel abrazo. 

—Chicos, esto ya lleva un rato.

— Mike, aprecia el abrazo. 

—Pero, Bev, ya duró mucho, ¿no?

—Creo que..creo que alguien está agarrando una parte extraña de mi. 

—Oh lo siento Ben, soy yo. 

—¿Eddie? 

—Sí, en mi defensa creí que era una parte del brazo de Mike. 

—Silencio, sientan el cariño, Bill no me obligó a esto para na…¡ouch!, ¡alguien me pisó!, Bill deja de reírte sé que fuiste tú. 

—Shhh Sta-Stanley. 

Se separaron después de que Stan intentó pellizcar a Bill y terminó pellizcando a Beverly quién para vengarse le dio un manotazo al pobre de Ben que sin querer empujó a Eddie el cual terminó por tropezar con Mike. 

Bill, intacto y riendo fue quien puso orden al asunto antes de que terminará en algún accidente mayor. 

Por unanimidad decidieron que lo mejor sería tratar el porque estaban todos ahí con comida en el estómago. Bill se ofreció a esperar por las pizzas que habían pedido afuera de la biblioteca y Beverly había decidido hacerle compañía con un “Igual necesito un cigarro antes de comenzar con esto” muy a pesar de lo que parecía sentir Ben. 

Stan y Eddie habían sido los responsables de ir por las bebidas, después de todo si querían comprar cervezas bueno seguramente no les harían preguntas pues Stan con su playera blanca de botones y su pantalón de vestir azul se veía como todo un casi-adulto y no como un adolescente que se encontraba en Derry para intentar pelear nuevamente con un estúpido payaso cambia formas, palabras del mismísimo Stan. 

****

—Así que el Gran Bill no ha cambiado nada ¿eh?, me alegro, no sé porque creía que la reunión de Los perdedores sería algo extraño después de tanto tiempo de no vernos. 

Cuando Bill se volteó a verle encontró a Bev apoyada contra la pared de la biblioteca con los brazos cruzados de manera casi testaruda, la niña a la que había admirado por tanto tiempo convertida ahora en mujer. 

—S-se a lo que te re-refieres —el viento se escabullía en las hebras de cabello de la chica haciendo que pequeños mechones volaran por todas partes en un pequeño remolino cerca de su rostro lo que le hizo reír con suavidad al verla llevarse las manos al cabello intentando aplacarlo. Bill consideró aquella metáfora muy apropiada para el pequeño huracán que había sido Bev años atrás— Tú tam-tampoco pareces haber cambiado mu-mucho 

Los moretones seguían ahí, parecía que Bev los había intentando cubrir con maquillaje pero si uno se fijaba bien aún podía verlos, el principal se encontraba en la mejilla, otro parecía pintar su muñeca izquierda y Bill podría haber jurado que no eran los únicos que en ese momento la joven tenía. La pregunta era ¿quién los había puesto ahí?. 

—¡Qué va! Ahora soy una chica muy propia que no se embarra las rodillas de lodo, delicada y dulce —Incluso levantó el rostro indignada— si Greta Keene me viera en estos momentos nisiquiera me reconocería —alzó una ceja como si retara a Bill a contradecirla antes de negar con la cabeza echando la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cielo— Supongo que puedes mudarte muy lejos pero una parte de Derry siempre vivirá en ti aunque no quieras. 

—Ni-ni me lo di-digas. Bev, yo, pro-prometí que te escribi, que te escrib-bi —su lengua parecía hacerse nudos, mientras trataba de decir lo que realmente era importante. Apretó los puños frustrados cuando sintió la mano de ella sobre su hombro. 

No te preocupes Bill, no fuiste el único que hizo promesas que no pudo cumplir, es este lugar, siempre ha sido este lugar —la mano se retiró con suavidad. 

—¿Qu-qué crees que nos haya traído aquí?, n-no tie-tiene sentido que hay-hayamos regresado antes de tiempo.

—No lo sé, pero no puedo volver sin respuestas, yo no quiero volver a olvidar Bill —de su bolsillo Beverly sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor apesar de la tranquilidad que aparentaba Bill pudo notar que las manos de la chica temblaban mientras intentaba encender su cigarrillo. 

—Aquí —Bill apretó con suavidad su mano antes de tomar el encendedor ayudándole a prenderlo. 

—¡Estamos de vuelta tórtolos! —La voz de Stan sonó a pocos metros de distancia. Cuando Bill posó su mirada en él y Eddie pudo ver que ambos llevaban dos cartones de cerveza y unas cuantas sodas en bolsa. 

—Cre-creí que solo iban a comprar u-u-unas cuantas cervezas. 

—Pensamos que íbamos a necesitar algo más que unas cuantas si tenemos que hablar de ...bueno...ya saben quien —Admitió Stan con un enorme suspiro antes de palmear el hombro de Bill —¿todo bien aquí? 

—S-Sí. 

—Perfecto —completó con una sonrisa Bev tras una calada a su cigarro. La mirada de complicidad compartida entre ella y Bill sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida por Eddie, supuso que lo que sea que habían hablado había sido positivo para ambos. 

A los pocos minutos y con pizzas entregadas y pagadas los cuatro subieron al segundo piso de la biblioteca para encontrarse a un Ben y un Mike metidos en una conversación que sonaba demasiado como a una clase de geografía incluso para Eddie. 

****

Decidieron que lo más cómodo sería sentarse en la pequeña pero acogedora sala de Mike, algunos en el suelo como Ben, Bev e incluso el mismo Mike mientras que Eddie y Stan compartían el sillón y Bill usaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño taburete de madera. 

—¿Entonces cómo vamos a hacer esto? —Preguntó Ben tomando un pedazo de pizza con cuidado. 

—Bu-Bueno Mi-Mike es que lleva más tiempo aquí y qu-quien parece recordar to-todo. 

—Se supone que Eso aún debería de estar durmiendo —todos se vieron con cierta incomodidad al escuchar aquel nombre en voz alta. Hasta ese momento nadie se había atrevido a pensar realmente en ese ser que había y que todavía inundaba sus pesadillas. 

—Eddie, tú fuiste el primero ¿no es así? tiene que haber alguna lógica, ¿por qué tú y no Bill? él fue quien perdió a 

—St-Stan 

—Lo siento, es solo que estoy intentando encontrar un hilo, una pista, un indicio que podamos seguir —el pequeño judio que había crecido y que ahora era casi un adulto parecía igual de perdido mirando a Bill como si fuera el timón de un barco que se movía a la deriva. 

—Lo sé Stan pero no puedes preguntar de esa forma. 

—No estoy intentando abrir viejas heridas Mike. 

—Pensemos con la mente fría —sugirió Ben. 

—Esa vez lo herimos pero no lo matamos —agregó Beverly. 

—¿Ha-Han habido desapa-desapariciones Mike? ¿Niños o ni-niñas?

—No

—Por ahora querrás decir. 

—¡Stan! 

—¡Solo estoy diciendo lo que todos estamos pensando Bev! 

Las voces estaban subiendo, ideas soltadas al aire, la pizza olvidada, las cervezas abiertas, los ademanes de manos más y más expresivos, creían que eran adultos pero tan solo eran niños con viejos medios. Niños con emociones a flor de piel, niños que habían perdido tanto...tantas cosas y a tantos. 

—¡Richie!

La voz de Eddie se escuchó sobre las otras. 

—¡Richie Tozier! —completó agitado. 

Y todos lo pudieron ver tan claro como si estuvieran viendo una fotografía frente a ellos, Richie Tozier, con sus gafas gruesas y sus excelentes calificaciones y su boca sabihonda y su cara pidiendo que la transformasen a golpes en formas nuevas y estimulantes. 

Y se encontraban de nuevo en las alcantarillas, mojados, con las uñas sucias y la ropa rota y había sangre por todas partes y había un chico en el suelo, un chico que solía reír a carcajadas, que ponía apodos estúpidos como Eddie Spaghetti, que tenía voces graciosas y que no se le podía hacer callar con nada. 

Y había más, comics y tonterías que todos los perdedores habían compartido juntos, siete, siempre habían sido siete y aún lo eran lo quisieran o no. 

El niño que había sido repentina y abruptamente callado temblaba rozando la superficie de sus mentes. 

Había más, siempre había más, cosas sangrientas, una oscuridad terrible. Aquel lugar en donde Bev había visto los fuegos fatuos y Bill gritando "¡Tú, m–m–mataste a mi hermano, hijo de p–p– puta!” y Eddie gritando al cuerpo inerte de su amigo para que se levantara “¡Maldición Richie deja las bromas por una vez!, ¡despierta Richie! ¿Richie?” ¿Lo recordaban ahora? Lo justo para no querer recordar nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice este pequeño mood board de Richie es quizá un poco creepy pero en general toda mi historia lo es jaja estaré subiendo más cositas así en futuros capítulos. Si te gustó recuerda dejar un comentario me ayuda mucho y ¡siempre los leo!


End file.
